Falling in the Shower
by mistresofmordor
Summary: well, lots of OOC SquallxZell, and some SquallxIrvine, and one SquallxRinoa later to come...... uh..... for basic content, check the rating you tell me!
1. The Morning After

With a groan and a sigh, the young man opened his eyes to the bright morning glare. Raising his hand to shield his blue eyes, his thumb brushed the scar running between them. _I remember when this happened _he thought with a sorrowful smile. His smile faded as he looked to his right and saw an empty space where someone should be. With a soft sigh he threw his legs off the edge of the bed, walked to the bathroom. 

Yet the door was closed, locked from the inside, and the sound of water cascading and slightly off pitch loud singing filled the air. A scowl on his face, the young man pounded on the door, shouting, "Get out of there, or at least unlock the damn door, I gotta take a leak! And I'm already late!"

A splash sounded as a voice cried out, "God, don't scare me like that! And wait one second, I'll unlock the door now..."

Five seconds later, another young man cracked the door, winked, and walked back to the shower.

"Oh, and Squall, thanks again."

"Damn it, Zell..." With a sigh, Squall walked to the toilet and relieved himself. As he finished, Zell cried out, "DON'T FLUSH!"

"Okay! You don't have to yell!"

As he walked out of the bathroom, he heard a soft, wet, footstep. Turning, about to yell at Zell for getting water on the floor, he saw him standing there, his golden hair flat against his face, and was albeit overcome with want. Zell moved to him, and without a word led him back to the bathroom.

There, Zell pulled Squall into the shower and slowly, tentatively, touched his cheek. Squall shoved him against the wall, and Zell's first thought was that he had somehow infuriated Squall. Then, as he felt Squall's lips against his neck, fiercely hot, he realized his misreading of Squalls' attitude.

A soft moan escaped his slightly parted lips as Squall traced the line of his hip with his knuckles. A slightly softer whimper broke through as Squall pulled away from him and stepped out of the shower.

"Squall..." Zell whispered, his voice wavering.

Turning back, scowling, Squall snarled, "You're such an idiot, you know that? Follow me."

Leading the way back to the bed, Squall paused only long enough to close the curtains.

"No need for the students to see two SeeD's this way..."

Suddenly, becoming bolder, Zell grabbed at Squall's shoulder, shoved him to the bed, and laid atop him. His lips pressed against Squall's, who responded with a passion. Softly pressing against him, Zell whispered into his ear, "Can I see your gun blade? C'mon, just a peek..." Squall's whimper echoed through his soul, and he suddenly felt Squall's heat, mixing with his own; their heat.

"Now..." Squall whimpered, "please..."

Quickly, moved by his own need, Zell obliged, being tender, gentle. Laying pinned beneath Zell, Squall found himself being feminine, allowing Zell to move between his legs; the idea shocked him, until he felt the first clap of thunderous pleasure.

Overcome by the moment, both of them cried out, over and over again, Squalls' cries only slightly more intense. His cries grew in intensity until they were screams, as Zell's cries softened to gasps. With a startling suddenness, Squall's screams peaked and fell into a moan of utter bliss, just as Zell gasped and came to a grinding halt, his body shuddering as it released itself.

As he rolled onto his side, Zell smirked, his ears still ringing with Squall's silenced cries. _I'm good_ he thought, looking at Squall, whose eyes were slits, the blue barely visible. With a start, Squall opened his eyes, looked at Zell, and queried, "What the hell are you looking at? That... this... past day was a fluke... damn... I... uh..."

"You what, Squall?"

A slight flush highlighted his cheeks as he spoke, "Nothing! Okay! Can you just... leave? I want to be-"

"-Alone... right?"

A frown flashed across Squalls' face, but he said, "Yeah..."

"Okay. Well, then I'll just... yeah..."

He staggered to his feet, and wandered to the only chair in the room, where his clothes had been thrown the night before. As he pulled his shorts up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he blinked in surprise as Squall kissed him once, softly, before thrusting his shirt into his hands.

"Put it on and get out."

With a long-suffering sigh, Zell slipped his shirt on and opened the door. "It might not be such a good idea to leave your room for a few minutes... and you might want to shower... again..."

He walked out into the hall, and down the corridor, to his own room.

_What did I have to lose? _Squall thought as he walked to the bathroom, where the shower was still running.


	2. To Timber

_Chapter Two_

A sigh slowly spilled from the young woman's lips, as she thought _where the hell is he? He's what, thirty minutes late?_ _We were just going to sit in the training center and talk... maybe I should go to his room? _

"Rinoa! Uh... sorry I'm late..."

With another sigh, she said, "Okay, well, then as an apology, you can take me out to dinner tonight. 'Kay, Squall?"

With a start, he nodded, then smiled. "I woke up late... I really am sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you, okay?"

She smiled at his extended apology, then leaned close and kissed him chastely on the corner of the mouth. "You're such a sweet boyfriend, you know that?"

A pang of guilt coursed through him as he thought of the real reason he was late. _Her kiss was almost as good as... NO!_

"What's wrong? You look like you just got slapped!" she laughed, grabbing his hand.

Shaking his head, he tightened his hand around hers and lead her out of Garden.

"Zell!" Rinoa shouted, spying him walking out.

_Oh, great _Squall thought, _I hope the idiot doesn't blow this for me..._

"Hey Rinoa! Squall." With a smile at them both, he said, "Sorry, but I was just going out... gonna visit my mom, y'know... I haven't seen her in a few weeks. Later!"

_He acted like nothing had happened!_ Squall thought furiously, trying to hide his hurt from himself.

"Squall, c'mon, I want to go to Timber!"

Her innocent smile shattered his anger, and with a nod, they started walking again. Twenty minutes later, when they arrived at the train station, she kissed him again, less chastely. "Sorry, but I've wanted to do that for about fifteen minutes."

"Uh, it's okay. I've kind of wanted you to do that too."

Her laugh is bright, and even after a year it was still musical to him.

"Oh, the train! We'll miss it!"

Rushing up to the boarding rail, they made it just as it's about to pull away.

"Good thing I have a SeeD pass, eh?" he said, as he led the way to the private cabin.

"Yeah," she laughed slyly as he closed the door, "good thing it's a private cabin, too..."

He turned to look at her, startled. "What do you mean? The ride's only what... forty minutes."

Her eyes glittered as she slid close to him, kissed him again. Hesitantly, he kissed her back. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, and she pulled him close to her as his lips wandered to her neck. Her moan made him roll away from her, and taking this as an invitation, she moved atop him, kissed his neck.

"Ohh..." he moaned, "Zell..."

Shocked, she pulled away, asked, "Why did you moan 'Zell'?"

"Err... did I?" he queried, turning away.

Her voice wavered as she asked, "Squall, answer me. Why did you moan his name?"

"I'm sorry... I didn't sleep much last night, and he was the last person we saw today, and... it's absolutely no excuse. I'm sorry. I really am tired..."

"I'll... believe that if you can prove that you love me... and want me."

"Of course," he conceded, kissed her neck once again.

It was then that he realized that she wasn't arousing him at all. _But if I don't get it up for her, she'll... I don't know, but I don't want to find out._ His thoughts wandered to images of Zell, and he gasped as he found that it was that which turned him on. _I hope it fools her. _He thought, as he was pulled atop her. _And I hope I can manage it..._

"Squall, will you make love to me? There's still about twenty-five minutes of ride left..."

Without a word, he removed his jacket, then his shirt.

"Squall... where did those scratches on your back come from?"

_Oh, crap... I forgot all about those... damn it, Zell!_ "Uh, I had an itch this morning, and I guess I scratched too hard. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

With a nod, she slipped loose her clothes, then moved to him. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her, his mind still on Zell. They sat on the couch, and she pulled him against her. With a slight wince, he penetrated her. Opening her eyes, she traced the contours of his face, taking in the details of his expression.

"Oh!" she gasped.

_Ugh... her voice! It's ruined my mood... _he thought, losing his mental image of Zell, and his erection.

"S-squall... what's wrong? Why... why did you stop? And..." She fell silent as she felt him shrink within her.

Blushing as he stood and put his pants on, Squall said quietly, "I'm sorry... I really am. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Standing and gathering her own clothes, she nodded once, then accused, "You don't find me arousing, do you? You don't want me anymore."

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the truth in her words. _Oh my god, I'm gay. But... that can't be... I... I refuse it. _

"Squall... what's the real reason you moaned 'Zell'?" Rinoa asked, looking out the window.

With a sigh, he stated quietly, "Because... he was the last person-"

"Oh, my GOD! You're telling me you're GAY! After we just... why didn't you say anything!"

"Because, Rinoa, I just admitted it to myself! Grudgingly, I might add!"

With his final admission, the train slowed and stopped. The conductor knocked on the door and said, "Timber! We're at Timber!"

Without a look at each other, they disembarked.

"Rinoa..."

"No. Don't even talk to me. I need some time... and I think this is the end of our relationship, don't you?"

"I guess so..." he replied, as she walked away. "Great. Just great. My girlfriend dumps me and I find out I'm-"

"Hey there, Squall."

The Texan-ish drawl of the voice startled Squall into silence, and he turned into the embrace of a tall, brunet man, only a few months older than himself.

"Hello, Irvine. Let me go. I'm not really in the mood."

"Ah, what's wrong, Squall?"

With a sigh, Squall said, "Rinoa left me..."

Sorrow passed over Irvine's face, and he said, "Oh, man, I'm so sorry... can I buy you lunch? Y'know, to talk and... eat?"

"Yeah, whatever... where? And why are you this far east?"

A smile crossed Irvine's face as he replied, "I was coming out to visit y'all! I knew you and the rest of the old group still lived at Garden, so I was planning a surprise visit!"

"Yeah, well, most of us still live there..."

With a laugh, Irvine turned and walked, and Squall followed. At the front of the hotel, Squall stopped and looked at Irvine's back. Feeling eyes on him, Irvine turned, gestured at the restaurant, and nodded once.

"I got a room here last night, and I just haven't left yet. The grub's good, so c'mon!"

Nodding, Squall walked up to Irvine, and the two of them walked into the restaurant together.


	3. In The Hotel

_Chapter three_

"Wow, I'm surprised, Irvine."

With a laugh, Irvine replied, "Blunt as ever, eh, Squall? I agree with you... I'm surprised too."

Nodding as he flopped himself down on the couch in the hotel room, he sighed, "God, why..."

"Yeah, I know... why'd Rinoa leave you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, that's a long story..."

Sitting next to him, Irvine muttered, "Really? Or are you just not comfortable talking yet?"

With a start, Squall looked at him, glared. "What in hell is that supposed to mean!"

Smiling, Irvine said, "Sorry, man... no harm, no foul?"

With a sigh, he commented, "Just the same as ever... aren't you?"

"No... not the same... Me n' Selphie are over..."

Surprise in his eyes, Squall queried, "Why? You guys were great together!"

"Probably the same reason you 'n Rinoa are over..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Irvine began, "I saw her a few minutes before I saw you... she was so pissed, man! But yeah... she told me that you're... well..."

"Gay. Just say it. I hate the way it sounds, but..."

Looking away, Irvine whispered, "Me too."

Reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, Squall turned him around. "'You too?' You mean to tell me that you're..."

"Yep..."

"The world must be ending."

Sliding close, Irvine whispered into Squall's ear, "Maybe not..."

Blinking in surprise as Irvine's hand slid up his thigh, he felt a shiver pass through him. _I like **this** too!_ he thought, quivering as Irvine's hand came to rest upon his belt. With a sigh, Squall placed his hand around Irvine's and shoved it away.

"No. I was... just dumped. Not now..."

"Your body tells me otherwise," Irvine smirked, eyeing Squall's crotch.

"Damn it, no."

Squall turned slightly, just as Irvine reached for his shoulder, causing his jacket to be pulled half off.

"Mmm... who were you with earlier?" Irvine asked, running one finger lightly along one of the longer scratches that ran down his arm.

"Uh..." Squall stammered, goose bumps covering his body from Irvine's touch.

"I see..."

Irvine pulled Squall close, kissed him. Unable to stop himself, Squall placed one hand against Irvine's chest. Moving his hand down to the edge of Irvine's shirt, he ran his hand under it, felt the muscle.

Sighing, Irvine removed Squall's jacket, as Squall did the same to him. Slowly, he moved his own hand to Squall's stomach, put both hands under the shirt, and removed it.

Starting, Squall grabbed Irvine's belt and undid it before anything could be said. As he was about to unbutton Irvine's pants, Irvine stopped him.

"Not yet, Squall," Irvine admonished, "follow my lead... you won't be disappointed."

With a smile, Irvine kissed Squall again, minutes passing by in a blur. Quickly, as the kiss broke, Squall all but tore Irvine's shirt off in his haste. Then, finally, Irvine placed his hand back upon Squall's belt, and this time he didn't protest. Without fumbling, he undid the belt, then slowly unbuttoned the top, and unzipped them, his fingers tracing lines along Squall. A soft moan broke the relative silence, as Squall closed his eyes. Irvine placed his hand back against Squall's thigh, softly massaged. Slowly Squall's eyes opened again, and he unbuttoned Irvine's pants, all the way down. Irvine stood, and Squall followed his lead. He placed a hand on each of Squall's hips, into the belt loops, and tugged downward. Squall stepped forward, ran one hand over Irvine's crotch, leaned in close, and whispered into his ear, allowing his lips to brush it, "I do as I want."

Irvine shivered as Squall gently pulled his pants down. Pulling him close, Irvine whispered back, "So do I."

As Irvine began to lead him to the bed, Squall pulled back. Irvine looked at him questioningly, and turned just as Squall leapt, knocking him to the floor. Quickly, Squall kissed him, pressed against him, felt him shudder.

"I'll get my way..." Squall whispered as Irvine whimpered.

Quickly, Squall stood, pulled Irvine up, and led him to the bathroom, turned on the shower. The cascading water fell and bouts of steam billowed. Squall stepped in, stood under the water for a moment, as Irvine joined him. Quickly, he turned, grabbed Irvine's shoulders, and turned him also. He quickly pressed himself to Irvine, felt himself slide in, and cried out. Moving slowly, he reached both hands to Irvine's chest, ran his hands down to his stomach, and back up.

"Oh, Squall!" Irvine cried, reaching his hands down to Squall's hips.

Encouraged, Squall ran his hands down to Irvine's crotch, started stroking. Irvine moaned, started to scream. Squall's pent up energy flowed out of him during the act, and at it's end, both were screaming. After a few minutes, Squall pulled away from Irvine, and rinsed the film of sweat from his body. As he stepped out of the shower, Irvine said wonderingly, "I've never been on that end of it before..."

"Yeah, well, I have. I like giving it, though."

With a smile, Irvine stepped out of the shower too, looked at Squall, then away. Squall stepped to him, grabbed his face in both hands, and kissed him. Irvine gasped, then laughed at Squall's meager expression of what he felt. He kissed him back, slowly pulled away, then left the bathroom.

Squall followed, and found himself looking out at an empty room. He turned slowly, and Irvine grabbed his shoulders, forced him to the bed, and laid down next to him.

"Do you want to...?" he asked quietly, placing his hand on Squall's stomach.

A shiver ran through him again as he rolled to his side, looked at Irvine. "I don't know... try and find out."

With a nod, Irvine pressed his hip against Squall's, his body growing stiff again. He rolled slowly, forcing Squall onto his back, and kissed his collar bone. With a whimper and a slight gasp, Squall surrendered himself, moaned as Irvine licked his ear. His body twitched as Irvine pressed against him, rotated his hips, grinding pelvis against pelvis.

"You're not-" Squall gasped, as Irvine rocked against him.

"No..." Irvine moaned loudly, almost overcome with pleasure.

Squall's surprise at Irvine's reluctance to enter him faded as he felt his pleasure reach it's bursting point. Crying out, feeling Irvine cry more than hearing him, both were startled by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Rinoa's voice echoed into the room.

Pulling away from Squall, Irvine whispered, "The rooms are soundproof..." with more than a little bit of worry.

"Irvine? Are you in there? The people at the desk told me that you were... I want to talk to you."

"Try to get rid of her, or keep her attention so I can slip out," Squall hissed, quickly gathering his clothes and pulling them on. "If she finds me here, she'll have a fit!"

Nodding, pulling on his vest, Irvine shouted, "One sec, Rinoa!" To Squall he whispered, "I'm going to try and give you as much time as I can, but I don't know how long it'll work... stand over there, behind the door."

They walked to the door together, and there Irvine kissed Squall. Squall said, "Thanks, Irvine... for everything."

"No problem... and thank you too..."

With that, Irvine opened the door, and Rinoa walked in, saying, "Seriously, I can't believe he's gay! And with Zell, no less! I thought he, at least was straight! At least you are, eh, Irvine?"

Looking over his shoulder, Squall saw Irvine's face contorted in horror at the mention of Zell's name. _And that's why I didn't tell you! _Squall thought, rushing down the hall.


	4. I think I'm pregnant!

_Chapter four_

Rushing back to the train station, he hoped that one would be there when he arrived there. Turning the corner, he saw one and quickly got on, flopped down onto the couch in the private cabin. A few seconds later, he heard the door open again, and looked up to see Zell.

"What are you doing here!"

A slight blush rising on his cheeks, he said, "I followed you... lost you for a while, so I came back here and waited for you..."

With a nod, Squall patted the couch next to himself, inviting Zell to sit down. Surprised, he did, surprise turning to happiness as Squall said, "Rinoa left me... she says I'm gay... I say so too."

A laugh slipped from Zell, and Squall glared at him. "Sorry, Squall, but that just entertains me... I mean, wasn't it just this morning that you said I was a 'fluke'? I mean... hell..."

A smile slipping onto his face, Squall leaned in and kissed Zell. "I don't know why, but I like you..." With a nervous laugh, he said, "And I can't believe how gay that sounds coming from me..."

"Not very... it's just an admission of... oh... you're speaking your mind! And what you're feeling! I... wow... total chaos... oh, my..."

Sighing and shaking his head, Squall stood and moved to the window, looked out over the scenery. Then he turned back, sat down again, and stated, "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Zell leaned in and kissed Squall, smiled when Squall kissed him back.

"So, what are we going to do? Y'know, about... this..."

Leaning back, closing his eyes, Zell waited for Squall's response. When none came, he opened his eyes and looked at Squall, who was looking at him.

"What?"

"Oh, just thinking... I don't know what we'll do... about this..."

With that, he touched Zell's cheek, kissed him softly. "But I guess... you know... we could just do... that a bit, leave it at that..."

"Yeah, that would be..." Zell said with a hurt look in his eyes. "You know what? No. that wouldn't work for me."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because," Zell vented, "I want you. Not just secretly... but openly... outside... you know?"

"Yeah, I think so... and, just so you know..." Squall began, looked away.

"What...?" Zell encouraged, taking Squall's hand.

"I'm pregnant, and I think it's yours!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, man!" Zell cried, shoving Squall's hand away from him.

Laughing, Squall said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!"

"Okay, man, that's just... seriously not right."

As he wiped the tears from his eyes, Squall agreed, "No, it really wasn't... but I had to say it..."

The train slowly came to a stop, and before the conductor knocked on the door, Squall opened it, and walked out onto the median. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and faced the sun, allowing it to warm him.

"Squall?" Zell whispered in his ear, startling him.

"What...?"

"Are you hungry?"

With a smile, Squall said, "No, not really... I had lunch in Timber..."

"Well, are you tired? Cause, y'know," Zell said, feigning a yawn, "I didn't sleep much last night..."

Smile widening slightly, Squall replied, "Yeah, actually... I could probably sleep for about... oh, I don't know... two, three hours? Then I'd be able to stay awake for a long time."

Blinking in surprise, Zell said, "Oh... would you really? 'Cause I can probably nap for a little while. My mom's house, or Garden?"

With a laugh, Squall queried, "Would your mom be okay with it? Cause... at midnight, Garden is asleep, so it's not excessively awkward..."

Saddened, Zell said quietly, "I wouldn't find it awkward... not at all..."

"Oh!" Squall gasped, "I didn't mean that I would find it awkward... just that most of Garden would... imagine Quistis seeing us!"

"... oh... now I see what you mean! But it would be funny if she saw us... and asked what we were doing... and we said, 'We're going to go take a nap.'"

With a soft laugh, Squall said, "Yeah... that would be funny... but what if I said... 'Me and my... boyfriend... are going to my room...'?"

With shock in his eyes, Zell cried, "Are you serious!"

"Can we... not do this here... on the street? C'mon... your house is right there... we'll talk about it in privacy."

"O-okay."


	5. Dream a Dream

_Chapter five_

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are we going to talk about what you said?"

"Oh... that... uh..."

"Cause... if you meant it, then... well..."

"What...? You'd be... cool with it?"

With a smile, Zell leaned in and kissed Squall firmly, then said, "Take a shot."

Smiling back, Squall said, "Yeah... I think... nap?"

"Okay, whatever you want..."

Laying back against the pillows, Squall closed his eyes and slightly twitched when he felt Zell move against him.

"Don't worry," Zell whispered, "I'm just... going to lay here with you..."

Allowing himself to relax, Squall closed his eyes and smiled softly when he felt Zell's first breath spill against his neck. As he drifted off, he felt Zell's arm move around his waist and pull him close.

"Laguna?"

With a sigh, the man put down the pen and turned towards his friend.

"Yes, Kiros?"

With a half smile, Kiros said, "Oh... well... what are you writing?"

"Just something that popped into my head..." Laguna sighed. "And I have no clue as to how I'm going to finish it..."

"Well... what genre is it?"

With a sheepish smile, Laguna said, "Romance..."

"Well, is it a happy romance, or a sorrowful, dramatic one?"

"It's happy... as of yet. It could do with some... melodrama..."

Smiling, Kiros walked over to Laguna's side and said, "I'll bet that it's a lovely story."

"Why?" Laguna queried, looking up at Kiros.

"Because," Kiros said, bending down, "it's by you."

With that, he kissed Laguna.

With a start, Squall woke up, thinking, _What the hell was that? Why am I dreaming about Laguna like that!_

Stirring slightly, Zell whispered in his ear, "Are you awake?"

Without a word, Squall rolled over onto his stomach, away from Zell. "What do you think?"

Laughing, Zell said, "I think you are awake..."

"Ugh... I'm still half asleep..."

"That's okay... I can still just lay here with you... maybe... for a little while more..."

With a twitch, Squall rolled again and looked at Zell, frowning slightly.

"You're so..." Zell said, kissing him, "cute when you frown..."

"Er-" Squall murmured, kissed Zell back deeply.

"That's what I've been waiting for..." Zell whispered, "for the past hour and a half."

Pulling back, Squall said, "That's how long I was asleep? Odd... it didn't feel like an hour and a half..."

"Don't worry... do you want to go to sleep again?"

"Eh..." Squall sighed, "no, not really..."

Smiling lasciviously, Zell touched Squall's cheek and said, "Well? Then what do you want to do?"

With a sigh, Squall said, "Not that... right now... It's about time for dinner, right?"

Zell nodded slightly, and Squall continued, "Then let's go eat somewhere..."

"But my mom..."

"Do you really want to face her awkward questions about the nature of our relationship?"

"Eh... good point... the hotel? Or the restaurant across the street? Or Garden?"

With a smile, Squall said, "Umm... the hotel... cause... we could get a room?"

Smiling back, Zell said, "Or we could come back here... my mom wouldn't ask too many questions, I don't think."

"But," Squall sighed, "I would be more comfortable staying somewhere... else... tonight..."

"I see... well... whatever you want."

Laughing at Zell's serenity, Squall sighed, "I'm so... yeah... to have you... uh..."

Blushing slightly, Zell smiled, stood up and held his hand out to Squall. "Let's get going, then, okay?"

With a nod, Squall took his hand, and was pulled up into his arms. With a shiver, he allowed himself to be held, then softly kissed. "Oh, Zell..." he sighed, pushing him away.

"What?" Zell queried, still holding Squall's hand.

"Lets go get dinner... okay?"

With a nod, Zell walked toward the door, pulling Squall along behind him. Just before they walked down the stairs, Squall pulled Zell around to himself, and kissed him deeply, pressed him against the wall. Zell placed his hand against Squall's head, kissed him back. Squall pulled him away from the wall and pushed him back into the bedroom, onto the bed.

"Squall!" Zell gasped, "my mom!"

Kissing his neck, Squall looked up and said, "Just try and stay silent, then."

Softly moaning, Zell said, "I don't know if I can!"

Sighing, Squall stood up and straightened his jacket, looked down at a gasping Zell.

"Why'd you..." Zell gasped, "do that!"

"Because... well... I wanted to. And... I couldn't resist it... or you."

Helping Zell to his feet, Squall walked down the stairs, hearing Zell's footsteps following his. As they walked out into the night air, to the hotel, Squall looked at Zell, saw his smile, and felt a twinge in his chest. _What the hell? Why do I feel this way?_ Squall thought, blinking.

"Squall? What's wrong?" Zell asked, smiling uncertainly.

"Uh, it's nothing..." Squall trailed, looking away.

In silence, they walked into the hotel, and Zell walked to the restaurant, while Squall walked to the registration desk.

The woman looked up as he approached, and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I'd like a room for the night."

"Okay, that'll be 400 gil."

"Okay," Squall said, paying her. When he received the key, he walked into the restaurant, saw Zell, and sat down with him.


End file.
